I Promise You
by KabuKun
Summary: "Sakura…I swear, I'll bring him back." His voice rattled in her brain, as all she could see was his face. Sakura looked up at the ceiling. "Sasuke."
1. Returns

Okay! This fic is set in the Shippuden era, hope you enjoy and please review! Oh, this fic was inspired by Vic Mignogna's song "Nothing I Won't Give".

**I Promise You  
>_<strong>

"_Sakura…I swear, I'll bring him back."_ His voice rattled in her brain, as all she could see was his face. That childish look. That goofy smile. Sakura laid in bed, her right arm resting on her forehead as she dazedly looked up at the ceiling. Her soft green eyes were irritated and slowly loosing focus. But his voice just wouldn't let her be, it echoed—as if he had shouted those words into a canyon—through her mind and haunted her for days, and even years. The only thing she knew was that she had to become stronger. When Naruto and everyone returned injured and alone, her heart truly broke a bit more—anymore pressure and it may have shattered. _"Sasuke."_

Almost three years have passed, and the young and weak Sakura has matured into a surprisingly strong and beautiful…deadly weapon. Her training with Lady Tsunade, made sure of that—but still, Sakura's mind wanders to the teammates that she longs to see once again. Walking through the village, she wonders to herself as she carries a bag of groceries and herbs.

_Am I strong enough? How much stronger have you gotten, Naruto?_ Stopping dead in her tracks, she continues on. _Sasuke_. She looks up, with pain in her lonesome eyes, to the bright and clear blue sky. A laughter breaks out, as if his voice was echoing throughout her mind, once again. Sakura remains in her dazed position, only moving her eyes to the left. The sight that she sees, makes those sorrowful green eyes jump with enthusiasm as she sees the man who once was a complete and utter idiot.

"Naruto," she whispers to herself. Naruto stood there, his arms behind his head. His face…as goofy as ever, and that smile…that wide and cheerful smile that always could make Sakura laugh, or annoyed. And before the tall Naruto was Konohamaru, the little brat that always followed him around and called him boss. The two of them were just talking and laughing as if nothing ever changed, this truly was Naruto. This made Sakura smile in joy and comfort.

"Naruto! You've returned, huh."

"Sakura…" Naruto smiled and spoke again, "You sure haven't changed at all." And there it was, the undeniable hatred for Naruto sprouted once again. Quickly and sharp, Sakura threw her fist into her teammate's face, spiraling him back and through a fence. Naruto hadn't a clue what just happened, but I guess that's what made him smile. For when he stood up, blood trickling down from his now broken nose, he just chuckled and said, "You've sure gotten stronger." Sakura was walking away, with a little smirk across her face.

_Good, you haven't changed…Na-ru-to._

Well, this is my first NaruxSaku…What did you guys think of it? Hopefully it is and will from now on be good! I'm not sure how long this fic will last, I'm just gonna go with the flow. ^^


	2. Promises

**Well now, I didn't expect that chapter to be so short! Well, I guess that just shows the change from Microsoft Word to Fanfiction's default settings…Well, I'll do my best to make this longer! I guess that also shows how long I haven't uploaded stories, too. ^^**

It's been a few days since Naruto and Jiraiya returned, and the two members of Team 7 now know that they must have to once again battle Kakashi over those two little bells. As the two of them wait for their—always—late sensei, the blonde ninja pulled out two rice balls. Looking toward Sakura, he offered the other one and she took it willingly. After a few bites, the silver-haired ninja finally appeared with one of his old excuses. Naruto finished the last half of his rice ball in a single bite, as Sakura spoke.

"Yeah, yeah, sensei."

"Those same old excuses don't fool us, anymore, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto chimed in, Kakashi just looked at them his smile showing through his mask.

"I guess not, well, then let's get started." After those words, a battle ensued for hours. But that was when Naruto thought of that ingenious plan, and so the tiny little bells were theirs at last.

"Nee, Sakura-chan, wanna have ramen with me?" Naruto asked his childhood crush.

"Sure, Naruto—as long as you're buying." She said with an evil grin, and looking into his little frog pouch, Naruto realized that it would never happen.

When Sakura reached home, she was exhausted and flopped down on her bed. _Naruto, you really have become strong_, she thought to herself. Turning, she looked to the team photo that everyone took when they were all just twelve years old.

"Sasuke-kun." Her hands moved to the tie of her red forehead protector, gently she tugged on the cloth as it came undone. "Naruto." When all she had on was her legging-shorts and her top, Sakura lied back down on her bed and silently drifted off to sleep. In her arms…that team photo.

"_Sasuke-kun…Sasuke-kun…Sasuke-kun!"_ Tears welling up as the thirteen year old shouted over and over again. But the raven-haired boy just wouldn't turn around, he wouldn't even stop to let her reach out and touch him. The young thirteen year old faded into the now fifteen year old blossom. Applying chakra to her feet, the young woman was able to catch up to the young boy. Stretching as far as she could, Sakura touched him and pulled him back into an embrace. _"Sasuke-kun." _

_"Sakura, you're annoying."_ His voice let out. In an instant, Sasuke shattered into an infinite number of cherry blossom petals. The beauty's pastel green eyes were wide as her heart was reflected in the tears that continued to flow endlessly.

_"Sasuke-kun…"_ she whimpered as she held herself in the darkness.

_"Sakura…I swear, I'll bring him back."_ Those words began to echo again and again, as Sakura looked up and whispered.

"Naruto…" His name escaped her mouth as she slept so peacefully, as tears broke out from her eyelids. The rest of the night was painless, Naruto's voice calming her and sinking her into a world of bliss.

"Ah, that was great! And, thanks Iruka-sensei."

"No problem, Naruto. But too bad, if you did have money then Sakura would be sitting right where I am enjoying the delicious ramen of Ichiraku Ramen."

"Thanks for reminding me, sensei." Naruto once again was bummed about his empty frog, and started ranting. "Damn that Pervy Sage! If he didn't steal my little froggy, then I…I…" Naruto's head went straight down on the counter. "Sakura-chan," he whimpered, Iruka just chuckled at his old student.

"How 'bout another, Naruto? It's on the house." Teuchi offered the depressed Naruto.

"Yeah! Pork Miso!" Naruto's recovery time never fails to amaze…ANYONE! Teuchi got it ready and served it to Naruto, and even Iruka got a free bowl.

"So, Naruto, are there any jutsus that you want to show your old sensei? Did you learn anything new?" Iruka questioned, eager to know what the once "brat" learned from one legendary sannin. Ramen was quickly slurped up as soup remnants licked Naruto's nose.

"That's a secret." The fifteen year old said with his signature smile.

"A _secret _! But Naruto, I'm your sensei!"

"Iruka-sensei, I learned a lot from Pervy Sage, but I just don't wanna do anything right now." His eyes were squinted, as he raised his bowl and slurped up the rest of the soup. Iruka was ticked.

"Exactly who is paying for your ramen, Naruto? Unless you want to pay, show me something you learned!"

"Fine, fine." Naruto did some hand signs and poof. Iruka's eyes were wide as he waited for the smoke to clear, his thoughts were on the edge of being more than just proud of his student. A maneki neko. Iruka stared at the cat statue…and stared…and stared…

"NARUTO!"

"Sorry, Iruka…" Naruto whispered as he continued to walk down the lighted streets of the village. On his way to his old apartment, Naruto trailed by the training grounds. Staring at the three posts he reminisced of when Team 7 truly became "Team 7". Going against Kakashi then was harder than ever, it even got him tied to the middle post. To his left was Sakura—when her light pink hair was still so long—and Sasuke to his right. _Sasuke_…That's right, he promised Sakura…a promise of a lifetime.

_"Naruto, I beg you! Please…please bring Sasuke back. I…I couldn't do it…I couldn't stop him."_

_"Sakura…"_

_"The only person…who can probably save Sasuke-kun now is you…Naruto. Only you…"_

_"Don't worry, I'll bring him back! It's a promise…a promise of a lifetime!"_

_"Naruto…Thank you."_

"Tears were streaming down her face, nothing would stop them…and then. When we came back, everyone was severely hurt—and Sasuke wasn't even with us. The pain in her eyes seemed never ending. I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. But...I will bring him back one day." Naruto was sitting up against that middle post.

"_I never go back on my word."_

"Sakura-chan…"

**So, how was this chapter? And yep, that phrase of Naruto's I brought in from the first show's chunin exam…at least I think it's from that point. Hoped you liked it!**


	3. Embarks

**Finally, here is chapter 3 of my first NaruSaku fic! Sorry, it took so long, I was on vacation for a bit and didn't have internet, then had a rough time getting back into writing. Hope this chapter is good! PLEASE REVIEW!**

Two weeks have gone by since Sakura and Naruto rescued the two bells from Kakashi Hatake's side, and now finally they have an A-rank to an S-rank mission. This morning the three ninja left of Squad 7 go to discover the details of their mission.

"An A-rank mission? That's awesome, Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto exclaimed with joy, Sakura and Kakashi standing at the childish ninja's sides with worried looks on their faces.

"You may not be thanking me for long, Naruto. This isn't just an A-rank mission, it's very possible that the mission will escalate into an S-rank mission."

"Mi Lady, is this mission truly that dangerous?" Sakura asked, concerned a bit.

"Yes, Sakura, it is. Two convicts have escaped from prison, and they're quite strong. Seijirou Takeda and Ren Fukushima. The strangest thing is, these two convicts have nothing in common and yet they escaped together."

"That is strange," Kakashi agreed. "Think one of them is using the other as a decoy?"

"It's likely. Be careful you three, the detailed information on the convicts are in the mission statement." Tsunade spoke as the three left, Naruto wearing a great big smile on his face. The three went to their homes and packed the necessities for the mission, and met back at the main gate of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Passing by the Ichiraku Ramen shop, Naruto thought to himself, _Should I?_ He chuckled entering the shop and ordering a bowl of Pork-kimchi to go. Racing to the meeting spot, Naruto saw Sakura and Kakashi-sensei waiting for the genin.

"Naruto! You stopped to get ramen when there are two dangerous convicts on the loose?" Sakura shouted as Naruto slurped up the last of his ramen.

"Sorry, I hadn't eaten yet." Naruto spoke, throwing the plastic ramen container in the nearest garbage can.

"Let's just go, Naruto."

"Hai, hai, Sakura-chan." Within seconds, the three ninja left the village in search of the two rogue ninja. About ten minutes into the team's dash towards the prison, Naruto spoke once again. "Nee, exactly who are these two guys?" Sakura and Kakashi nearly lost their footing.

"You didn't even look at the statement!" Sakura yelled, regaining composure after Naruto's shocking question. Naruto looked back at her with a smile and chuckle, he could tell she wanted to punch him really hard. Kakashi on the other hand, was just following along showing a covered face of worry.

"Seijirou Takeda, primarily a genjutsu specialist, but he is skilled in other areas of ninjutsu. He was thrown in jail two years ago, and wasn't allowed out of his cell except for one hour each day. In the time he was out of his cell, Seijirou was shackled and blindfolded—that's how much his genjutsu was feared." Kakashi explained.

"Wow, sound's scary. But, why are we the only ninja that's being deployed to capture them, Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"We aren't the only ones being deployed, but we are the first."

"Naruto, this mission requires many skilled ninja who are either on or close to chunin level, and of course jonin as well." Sakura said. "Everyone else that we know is on their own missions, our job is to track these two guys until we have the strength to actually take them down."

"Two guys, oh, who's the other guy?"

"Ren Fukushima."

"This man is dangerous as well, but he specializes in earth-style ninjutsu, and some taijutsu." Kakashi replied, Naruto stayed quiet waiting for more information but his sensei didn't say anymore.

"So, a genjutsu user and an earth-style user, huh. Sounds, fun."

"Naruto, you really are an idiot."Sakura said to her teammate wearing a smile to add.

**I know this chapter wasn't too long, but I'm trying to get back into writing this fic again. Next chapter should be longer—and more interesting. Thanks for reading and keeping up with this fic!**


	4. Searches

**Hey Readers, sorry I haven't updated this in a really long time, but the amazing "Writer's Block" had come to visit me and just didn't want to leave. I hope this chapter does something for you guys. Let me know what ya think.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Takeda, how 'bout you slow down a bit, will ya?" It was Ren Fukushima who asked this, though Seijirou Takeda ignored the earth-style user and continued on through the trees. "Damnit, there's no way I'm gonna catch up to him." Fukushima stopped on a thick, mossy branch and decided to head down to the ground.<p>

"Hmph. I see he finally gave up on keeping up with me. Good." Seijirou spoke to himself, leaping from tree to tree.

"I wonder if Takeda was planning on ditching me from the start? Oh, well. I just have to avoid any ninja for a while, either that or just kill 'em." Fukushima chuckled to himself as he clenched his fist. Walking a bit, the earth-style nin heard voices coming from behind. _Damn, have they already found me? _Fukushima ground his teeth together in frustration. Crouching down on one knee, he waited for the voices to pass. Though, if they didn't, Fukushima quickly did a jutsu that hardened his right fist to the strength of stone. So, he just waited. And waited. And waited. Finally, around twenty minutes later, the voices disappeared and Fukushima decided to move.

Seijirou Takeda was moving fast through the trees, being careful to leave no trace behind him. It must have been at least a day and a half since he and Ren Fukushima escaped the prison, and yet _nothing_ has come to surprise him.

"Is the Leaf Village really that incompetent? Or are they just trying too hard?" He chuckles. A crick in the trees below him startle the genjutsu nin, but soon sees that it was nothing but a blue bird flying from its nest. "Don't scare me like that, little bird." And so he continues on, leaping from tree to tree, listening to the sounds of the forest.

"Agh! This is so boring!" Naruto yells out. "When are we gonna get close to the prison, Kakashi-sensei?"

"It'll take the rest of the day to reach it, Naruto."

"But shouldn't we run into them if they left the prison?" Naruto asks in confusion.

"Naruto, we don't know which way the criminals went, so there's a 25% chance that we'll run into them. Though, they could always separate and go in different directions. The only way we'll know for sure, is if we go to the prison and get as many details as possible." Kakashi responds irritatingly, though Naruto just frowns and looks away.

"Naruto, quit being a baby. Maybe if you summoned some of your shadow clones we could find them faster." Sakura said.

"Ah! That's it!" Naruto puts his fingers together and shouts, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Five clones appear and take off in different directions at high speed.

"You idiot, why didn't you think of that yourself?" Sakura sighs.

"Yeah, now it'll be no time before we find those guys!"

Hours upon hours pass by, and still the two escapees travel through the forest doing what they can to avoid any people that come near. Ren Fukushima decides to hide in a nearby cave for the night, while Seijirou Takeda takes shelter in the upper trees as he watches below for any sign of movement. Meanwhile, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi set up camp for the night. Kakashi summons his ninja hounds and orders them to search further for the criminals, while Naruto's clones disappear with no new information.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully next chapter will come soon.<strong>


	5. Dreams

**Alright, I did my best to whip out this next chapter. It's longer than the last, so hopefully you like it! More to come soon!**

* * *

><p>The moon was shining bright as the two teammates were able to sleep soundly, as Kakashi sat on a boulder waiting for any information from his ninja hounds. His silver hair glistened in the moonlight as he turned to the young nin, remembering the days they were genin—along with Sasuke. <em>They really don't seem to change, do they, Obito? <em>Kakashi thought to himself, watching over the young nin.

Sakura fell asleep before Naruto, so the childish nin decided this was his chance to get close to his childhood crush. Sakura rested up against a tree, this way she could defend herself easily if any enemy nin decided to attack. The blossom's head, tilted to the left, made her look vulnerable as she slept—and yet so peaceful. Naruto, also rested up against the same tree, had his tilted to the right. And so, the two young nin slept somewhat peacefully.

Meanwhile, the many ninja hounds bustled through the forest. Sniffing for any slight scent that could lead them to the escaped criminals. Though, it was Pakkun who drew closer to one of the escapees. Seijirou Takeda still rested upon a branch high above the ninja hound, but quickly heard the rustling of the branches and leaves. Watching carefully, he saw the small brown pug dart through the trees. Following its movements he realized that he was safe.

"So, a ninja hound, huh? And, it came from that direction…I wonder what else is that way?" Seijirou chuckled, moving fast in the direction Pakkun came from.

"_Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!"_ She shouted out to the boy, and yet he continued to walk into the shadows where he faded into nothingness. _"Sasuke!"_ Here she was again, running after the raven-haired boy. But she still could not reach him, that's how it always was—and yet it still surprised her into tears each time.

"_Sakura-chan, don't cry."_ It was a kind voice who spoke these words. _"Sakura-chan." _Sakura's mind calmed, and her dreams turned warm and bright.

"Naruto…kun" She mumbled in her sleep.

_Aww, how cute. They must be lovebirds_, Seijirou thought. He was in the trees still quite a good distance away, but his thoughts were only on the two nin resting against each other—that and the jounin calmly sitting on a boulder just a few feet away. _So, these must be the ninja sent out to look for Fukushima and myself. They're only children. My main worry should really be that man over there. I wonder, how should I go about this? _Seijirou thought meticulously to himself.

Meanwhile, Ren Fukushima was snoring up a storm in his little cave. He created stone walls all around him in the cave, making sure that he could sleep without being barged in on.

"_This way…" "Over here…" "In this cave…"_ Light voices plagued Fukushima's mind. It came to the point that he just couldn't sleep anymore, afraid that the guards from the prison have found him.

"Damn. I'm gonna become an insomniac if this continues." He sighed. "Guess, I should try and find that bastard, Takeda. Maybe he's sound asleep," Fukushima chuckled. A simple motion and the walls around him sunk back into the ground, and then he was off into the twilight of the night.

Pakkun and the other hounds continued to search, though they found nothing once the dawn began to break. Kakashi opened his right eye as the light poured into the small clearing of trees where the nin had set up camp for the night. Astounded that he hadn't heard back from his ninja hounds, he summoned Pakkun back to him.

"Sorry, Kakashi, I got nothin'. And I doubt the other have anything either, it really is amazing how much they've kept quiet. Until they mess up, we won't be able to pick up a scent." Pakkun barked to his master.

"Great. Keep looking, and tell the others that, too." Kakashi said, his pug running off into the trees again. By now, Sakura's realizing where Naruto is—and sadly, what he's saying.

"Sakura-chan," the idiot chuckles in his sleep, red flushing Naruto's cheeks. Sakura's reaction, though, is as overboard as always as she punches him right into a new clearing of trees—ten feet away.

"Morning exercises, Sakura?" Kakashi speaks. Sakura just glares at him, her hair slightly tussled due to the shock of Naruto sleeping so close to her.

"What just happened?" Naruto says to himself, unsure of where he is at the moment. "What the hell, Sakura?"

"Well, you shouldn't have been having perverted dreams of me, Naruto!" A rock hits the genin upside the head, crumbling a few seconds after impact.

"Alright, you two. We should really get going now. Two convicts on the loose, remember?" Kakashi's words got the two kids focused, and then, once again, they were off into the trees.

"Damnit! Where is that guy?" Fukushima questioned, rustling in some bushes ahead of him startled the convict.

"Ruff! Oh boy…" It was Pakkun, and he certainly found one of the convicts.

"A little puppy, huh. And I thought it was something to be terrified about, HA!" Fukushima laughed.

"Little puppy, huh, then why don't you try an' catch me?" Pakkun took off in the opposite direction, hoping to reach Kakashi before the earth-style user caught him.

"Catch ya? I'll make you my breakfast!" So, Fukushima ran after the small pug. He got close at times, but Pakkun darted quickly—this angered the convict. "Damn, you dog. You're not going to make a fool out of me! Earth Style: PUPPY Snare Jutsu!" Striking his fingers into the ground, Fukushima creates multiple rock hands that shoot out to ensnare the object of his desire—in this case, Pakkun. The pug runs and jumps from the unending rock hands chasing him. How long will he be able to keep it up?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that jutsu I had Fukushima do was completely made up, if you didn't know. I'll use legit jutsu from the animemanga though, too. Will Pakkun get away from the convict, or will he be Fukushima's next meal? Find out next chapter! **


End file.
